Gobo
History Not much is known about the mysterious past of this lone orc. Many of who converse and interact with him enjoy theorizing what exactly was his deal, and who he was before he had decided to reside in one of the many old cabins in the province of Yuyue. They assume many things; An orcish warrior forced to retreat after being exiled from his clan, or perhaps a spy sent to gather information on the land to bring back for an upcoming raid? Many, many assumptions and beliefs surround him, however the truth is fairly simple. He's a tired man who wants to find peace. The truth is, Gobo never lived a life of “luxury,” even by Orc standards. Born and raised in a brutal environment filled with death and suffering, he was unfortunately brought into a world that he needed to adapt to quickly, or else he would not survive for long. Whether his adaptation was either the best thing to happen to him or the worst is beyond him. It is something that he ponders to this day, and he hasn't gotten a straight answer. That is not important for now, however. When it comes to his childhood, it wasn't anything too different from how other orcs spent theirs. A plethora of roughhousing and violence was all they had, and although Gobo would grow to resent the concept of it, it taught him extremely valuable lessons. Ever since around the age of 11, Gobo had never been too fond of religion and its various related activities. The worship of Nottial was something he never truly understood, especially since most of the prayers he and his clan had made were never answered. This had especially acted as a factor in the turning point of his life when he had been chosen to head into battle at the age of 17, where his entire battalion had prayed for hours upon hours one night before immediately getting massacred the next day. He was the only one who had survived, fleeing as far away as possible in order to attempt to survive. He debated with himself for quite a while when it came to whether he'd go back to the village. At the end, he decided that it would not risk his life once more like that. This was the beginning of his exhaustion. And throughout his journey from the orkish wastelands, through the various southern kingdoms, and eventually to the small province of Yuyue, Gobo would indeed grow more and more tired of all the fighting. All the death, and all the pain that had plagued this world. He had had enough. During his travels, when he was just shy of entering Lancaster, Gobo had met that of a lone monk who traveled throughout the land, offering to take in anyone who believed that they needed help in their lives. Some sort of spiritual healer. Although he was hesitant of joining him at first, Gobo would eventually warm up to the man, and had happily resided in an old home out in Williamsburg where he would be taught countless lessons about life and tranquility, and would be shaped into the man he is today. He'd form a strong bond with the monk, who he had learned to be a simple human who had been tired of the illnesses that made themselves welcome in this world as well. That man's name was Marcus Haimmon, and when it was time for Gobo to get back in his journey north, the two shared a tight embrace before parting ways. Gobo was around 24 years old when he left. It's been many years now, and they still write to each other. Two months later, Gobo would finally reach the province of Yuyue, where he'd eventually end up working at a nearby marketplace and finding a home out in the plains. Here, he'd finally have the chance to settle down and relax, and simply think about life. It was the reward he had rightfully earned, in his mind. Recent History Gobo continues to reside in his small cabin out in the plains, now 36 years old and living a life of….some tranquility, at least. He has been thinking of travelling once again, however. He doesn't exactly know why. He now spends his time digging for anything of value that he might be able to sell, and continues to work at the same market. Appearance Gobo is a fairly tall, muscular fellow with with a bald head and a black goatee. While they are usually concealed to the best of his abilities, he does don numerous tattoos that he has kept ever since his teenage years. His eyes are a surprisingly light shade of blue and he usually wears small earrings.